Una Navidad especial
by Christina Becker
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Alice organiza un plan para la Navidad. Pero para éste año, Alice tiene pensado un plan muy especial, tanto para ella como para Jasper.


_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

Titulo: Una Navidad especial

Penname: Khriss Cullen Hale

Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Alice organiza un plan de Navidad. Un plan que sorprenderá, y mucho, a Jasper.

Pareja a Trabajar: Jasper/Alice

Número de palabras*****: 10055

Imagen utilizada: 4. Noche perfecta

Canción utilizada: 18. So this is Christmas (war is over)- John Lennon

Frase utilizada: 3. Mi vida, no era vida hasta que te conocí.

Página del Contest: http: / / www. fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

*****Notificado al staff.

* * *

><p><strong>UNA NAVIDAD ESPECIAL<strong>

Se acercaba la Navidad. La época preferida de Alice, ya que tendría que preparar todos los adornos de Navidad, organizar alguna fiesta, pensar en el vestuario, y lo que más le gustaba: ¡ir de compras!. Alice y Jasper llevaban ya 25 años con los Cullen, y Alice había organizado cada Navidad con su familia. Cada año tenía ideas nuevas, y por supuesto compraba cosas nuevas, vestidos nuevos…

A todos les hacía feliz ver a Alice más hiperactiva que de costumbre navidad tras navidad. Iba de compras con Esme y Rosalie; pedía, mejor dicho, mandaba a los chicos a colocar las luces navideñas y la decoración en el hogar de los Cullen; diseñaba los vestidos de fiesta para las noches especiales; y algún que otro año organizaba viajes a Paris, Barcelona, Londres, Viena, entre otras ciudades. Todos estaban de acuerdo en lo que propusiera ese pequeño duendecillo, como la llamaba Emmett. Para todos los planes de Alice eran geniales, y además, ella ya podía ver si el plan funcionaria, todo gracias a sus visiones.

Pero para esa Navidad, Alice tenía pensado un plan mucho mejor.

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Estaba cazando yo solo, ya que nadie había querido acompañarme, como ese día era Navidad tendrían faena. Conseguí cazar un par de venados y un oso. Mientras tenía al oso en mis manos pensaba en Alice, la cual llevaba unos cuantos días bastante distante. Cuando quería hablar con ella, se iba diciéndome que tenía que ir de compras, o que tenía que organizar no sé qué cosa; pero alguna razón habría para que me huyese todo el tiempo. Algo debe de estar tramando, no me llego a imaginar qué cosa será, aunque con Alice es difícil de descubrir. Ya estaba completamente satisfecho y me dispuse a sentarme debajo de un árbol observando el río, del cual salía un hermoso sonido, me encantaba el sonido del agua correr, aunque el sonido que más me gustaba era la hermosa risa de mi querida Alice. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ella era el centro de mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que la vi.

Un pez del río saltó fuera del agua, y este hizo que saliera del trance en el que me había sumergido y me di cuenta de que ya sería mediodía, y más valdría que me dirigiera a casa, de la cual había salido por la noche. Me levanté y empecé a correr en dirección a casa. Me gustaba correr por el bosque, eso me relajaba y me proporcionaba tranquilidad, y a veces cuando quería estar solo y despejar la mente, empezaba a correr sin un rumbo fijo.

Cuando llegué a casa, al abrir la puerta me encontré a Emmett en el salón cargado de maletas en dirección al garaje.

-¿Dónde vas con eso?-le pregunté a Emmett alzando una ceja.

-Pues a dejarlas en el coche, que Alice ya se debe de estar impacientando, no querrás que me mate ¿no?-me respondió con una sonrisa malévola. Y tras decir eso salió corriendo hacia el garaje.

Yo no entendía nada, ¿desde cuando nos íbamos de viaje? ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada? Dejé de hacerme preguntas para volver a la realidad. Me dirigí hacia el garaje para preguntar a mi familia, y acto seguido escuché el motor de los coches. Salí corriendo hacia el garaje pero llegué tarde. Ya veía los coches a lo lejos, y lo peor de todo es que no veía con claridad si mi Alice iba con ellos. Aunque tampoco hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que sí que se había ido con ellos, era obvio que no estaba en casa, Emmett ya me había dicho que Alice lo esperaba en el coche.

No me podía creer que se hubieran ido todos y me hubieran dejado aquí, sin decirme adónde iban ni cuando iban a volver. Y mucho menos me hubiera imaginado que Alice me hubiera hecho esto. Aunque lo comprendo, como puede una persona como Alice, tan alegre y tan sincera, estar con un monstruo como yo. Siempre lo he pensado que no me la merecía, y esto aclaraba mis dudas. Iba a pasar la navidad yo solo, como cuando dejé a Peter y a Charlotte. Aunque a decir verdad tampoco la celebraba. Alice era el motivo por el cual yo celebraba la Navidad. Al convertirme en vampiro, dejé de celebrar la Navidad ya que en el ejército y después con María, ni la celebraba ni quería celebrarla.

Mi primer pensamiento e impulso era ir tras Alice, pero después pensé que si ella se había ido sin mí, sería porque no quería que yo fuese, entonces, muy a mi pesar, lo dejé estar. Me dirigí al baño, necesitaba darme un baño y organizar mis ideas, mi mente, aún estaba muy confuso. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alice y mía y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Empecé a desabrocharme la blusa y seguidamente empecé con los pantalones. Cuando me quedé desnudo, me vi reflejado en el espejo. Alice era perfecta, tenía la piel perfecta y con sólo una marca de media luna, la cual la convirtió en vampira. En cambio yo, estaba lleno de mordeduras de neófitos y de cicatrices de guerra. Alice siempre me decía que eso me daba personalidad, y que a ella le gustaban. Pero a la resta de vampiros, les infundo temor, miedo. Cuando nos unimos a los Cullen, noté el sentimiento de temor hacia mí. Claro, se presentan en su casa un pequeño duendecillo y un monstruo lleno se cicatrices y claro, no íbamos a pasar desapercibidos precisamente. Empecé a recordar el día en que nos unimos a los Cullen, Alice estaba tan emocionada y los Cullen no entendían nada. Me acuerdo que tuve que decirle a Alice que les explicara todo desde el principio, ya que estaban muy confusos, aunque a la vez, estaban divertidos. Me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato pensando en mi encuentro con Alice y con los Cullen y decidí salir de la bañera. Cogí la toalla y envolví mi cuerpo con ella.

Al salir del baño me senté en nuestra cama sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Si ellos se habían ido y me habían dejado allí, ¿qué iba a hacer yo a partir de ahora? Y lo más importante todo, ¿qué iba a hacer sin Alice? Sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, me dirigí a mi pequeño armario y cogí unos vaqueros y una blusa y me comencé a vestir. Bajé al silencioso salón y me senté en el sofá para mirar la televisión, pero al final me rendí, no hacían nada que valiera la pena, sólo un triste partido de béisbol, el cual acabé quitando porque me recordaba demasiado a Emmett y a mi familia. Emmett era muy aficionado al béisbol, y nos había "pegado" su afición a dicho deporte. Al final opté por dirigirme a la ciudad para ver si me distraía un poco, ya que había aprendido a controlarme y no haría ninguna masacre. Apagué la televisión y salí de casa. Empecé a correr en dirección a la ciudad y dejé de correr al acercarme a ésta, ya que tampoco quería correr el riesgo de ser observado y descubierto por un humano.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad, todo estaba iluminado con luces navideñas, en las calles sonaban villancicos y canciones relacionadas con la Navidad. Los escaparates de las tiendas estaban llenos de árboles de Navidad, para despistados de última hora; de joyas, de perfumes, de juguetes para los niños y bueno, para los no tan niños. Todo el mundo andaba feliz por la calle, familias paseando con los niños hacia las pistas de patinaje o a pedirle regalos a Santa Claus, aunque hoy era la noche de Navidad, siempre había algún despistadillo. Parejas enamoradas paseaban cogidas de la mano, irradiándome de amor y alegría. Ese sentimiento me mataba. Yo ya no tenía a mi Alice para demostrarle mi amor. Hacía unas horas que se había ido, y yo ya no podía vivir sin ella. La echaba de menos y no sabía qué rumbo tomar ahora con mi vida si mi familia me había abandonado, o lo que es lo mismo, se habían ido todos de vacaciones a vete tú a saber dónde y cuándo volverían.

Me encaminé hacia un parque situado en el centro de la ciudad. Había mucha gente en ese parque, pero eso no hizo que reculara y me fuera. Decidí sentarme en un banco en el cual no había nadie sentado. Desde aquel parque se podía escuchar fácilmente, por un oído vampírico, el murmullo de la gente por las calles, agitada y nerviosa por las últimas compras navideñas. En el parque había un montón de niños jugando en los columpios y en una pequeña pista de patinaje. Había una niña que estaba en un columpio, que resbaló y se cayó al suelo. Me di cuenta de que se había puesto a llorar por que se había hecho una herida, pero el olor de la sangre no me llamó la atención, pues en mi mente tenía presente a Alice y a mi familia, y ahora no me importaba nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Solo me importaban ellos. De repente, me di cuenta de que había oscurecido y que poco a poco me había yendo quedado solo. Me acordé de que hoy tenía que ir a recoger el anillo que había encargado para Alice, como regalo de Navidad, aunque ella se merezca todo lo que hay en la Tierra.

_**Flashback**_

_Faltaba menos de una semana para Navidad. En casa se empezaba a notar mi alegría, la cual era la que yo recibía por parte de Alice. Estos días no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar muchos días con ella, puesto que se pasaba los días de compras o organizando algo. Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, cuando empecé a pensar en Alice. Tendría que regalarle algo para Navidad. Empecé a pensar cosas, pero no se me ocurría qué le podría regalar. De repente seme ocurrió una idea._

_Dejé el libro en su sitio de la inmensa estantería de nuestra casa y dirigí hacia el salón. Allí estaban Carlisle y Esme, los dos hablando de cómo le había ido el día a Carlisle en el trabajo. _

_-Carlisle, ¿te podría pedir una cosa?-le pregunté._

_-Claro hijo, pide lo que quieras-respondió muy educadamente Carlisle._

_-¿Me podrías prestar tu coche para ir a la ciudad? Es que tendría que comprar un regalo para Alice._

_-Claro que sí Jasper-respondió. Se levantó y me ofreció las llaves de su coche.-ya sabes que siempre que lo necesites estará a tu disposición._

_-Ah, Jasper se me olvidaba-me dijo Esme- aunque sé que será difícil ocultarle tu regalo a Alice, intenta no ir al centro comercial. Así evitarás encontrártela. _

_-Gracias Esme- le contesté. _

_Acto seguido me dirigí hacia el garaje. Entré en el coche, encendí el motor y me puse rumbo a la ciudad. Allí aparqué el coche y empecé a pasear por aquellas calles llenas de gente buscando algo bonito y a la vez elegante para mi princesa. Pasé por delante de una tienda de zapatos, pero al final descarté esa opción. Delante de esa tienda había una joyería. Seguro que a Alice le gustará alguna joya. Esperanzado entré en la joyería y me acerqué al mostrador._

_-Buenos días señor-me saludó el dependiente de la tienda-¿desea usted una joya para su novia?_

_-Buenos días, sí buscaba algo especial para mi "novia"-le contesté. Le dije novia, porque no iba a decirle que yo, con lo joven que aparentaba, llevaba más de veinte años casado con la mujer más hermosa de la tierra._

_-Pues mire joven, esta semana me ha llegado una colección de collares preciosos, ¿o tal vez prefiera un anillo?- me preguntó._

_Yo dudé por un instante, pero pensé que a Alice le gustaría mucho un anillo, ya que ella no tenía una extensa colección de anillos, en cambio sí la tenía de collares._

_-Pues mire, enséñeme los anillos más bonitos que tenga._

_Entonces el hombre salió por una puerta y al cabo de unos minutos apareció con una "azafata" llena de anillos de todas las maneras: de plata, de oro, de oro blanco, con diamantes, con otras piedras. Iba a estarme un largo rato para decidir el anillo más apropiado._

_-Mire joven, este anillo es una de mis mejores piezas. Tal vez éste sea el que busque. El hombre me mostró un anillo _*_en plata y __oro amarillo con 660 diamantes amarillos, naranjas y marrones no tratados, parecía hecho especialmente para ella y estaba seguro que le encantaría. _

_-Pues tiene usted razón, me quedaré con este anillo._

_-Hace usted una buena compra muchacho-me dijo el hombre. Me dispuse a pagar el anillo y como tenía que ponerlo a medida, me fui._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Me levanté y me dirigí hacía las calles repletas de gente. Suerte que ya tenía mi sed un poco controlada, ya que había cazado hacía poco. Me encaminé hacia la joyería en la que había encargado el anillo para Alice. Entré en la tienda, enseñé la factura al hombre, aunque se acordaba de mí era el protocolo, me dio el anillo. Me dijo que lo había colocado en una caja especial y lo puso en una bolsa de color violeta, uno de los colores preferidos de Alice. Cuando salí de la tienda, pensé en que esperaba poder dárselo si alguna vez volvía a verla. Era un anillo precioso, seguro que a Alice le encantaría. Entonces con la bolsa en la mano, me dirigí hacia casa. El camino hacia casa se me hizo eterno. Iba a velocidad humana, ya que tampoco tenía ninguna prisa.

Cuando me iba acercando a casa, divisé una luz a lo lejos. ¿Sería un ladrón? No, qué ladrón podría andar cerca de nuestra casa, con lo alejada que estaba. ¿Sería otro vampiro? No, imposible. ¿Serían ellos, o al menos Alice? Seguro que no.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré el salón decorado maravillosamente, _la mesa estaba montada llena de velas y dos jarrones con tulipanes de muchos colores. Las luces del pequeño árbol de Navidad, que había traído Emmett y decorado Alice, estaban encendidas. Alrededor de la chimenea había una guirlanda de Navidad con sus lazos rojos, igual que el árbol. Éste también tenía las luces encendidas. _De fondo sonaba una ligera música a piano que hacía el ambiente muy acogedor.

-¡Feliz Navidad Jazzy!-me dijo una voz muy familiar y encantadora-_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo._

Me giré hacia donde provenía esa voz para ver a mi maravillosa Alice, vestida con un vestido gris oscuro, un lazo en la cabeza y unos zapatos de tacón.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice eres tú? ¡Oh Alli mi vida, no sabes la ilusión que me hace verte! Me pensaba, yo creía… ¿Pero no te habías ido con los demás? ¿Qué…?-me estaba poniendo nervioso, aunque estaba muy feliz.

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi Alice, mi vida estaba allí frente mío. No se había ido, no me había abandonado. No pude evitar crear una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me daba mucha alegría volver a verla. Qué estúpido había sido pensándome que me había dejado.

-Calma Jazz, calma. Sí me había ido, pero he vuelto. Los acompañé al aeropuerto, se han ido a Las Vegas.-empezó a decirme Alice.

-_Lo siento señorita-_respondí cortésmente-¿Has dicho a Las Vegas?

-Sí cielo a Las Vegas. Ya sabes que celebrar la Navidad en Las Vegas ha sido siempre el sueño de Emmett. Y por cierto, ¿CÓMO DIABLOS HAS PODIDO PENSAR QUE YA NO TE QUERÍA Y QUE ESTARÍA MEJOR SIN TI? ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE NO IBAS A MERECERME? ¡¿HABER PORQUE PENSABAS QUE TE HABÍAMOS ABANDONADO, EH JASPER WHITLOCK HALE?- empezó a gritar-TÚ NO ERES NINGÚN MONSTRUO, ¿me oíste? Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso.

Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Es que llevabas unos días muy rara cielo y yo, bueno ya sabes que siempre he sido un poco inseguro en ese aspecto-le expliqué yo respondiéndole el abrazo -además, Emmett me dijo que lo estabas esperando y que te ibas a enfadar.

-Ya lo sé mi amor pero yo te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré-me dijo Alice acercándose a mí para abrazarme-no tenías porque torturarte de esa manera mi amor. Además Emmett dijo eso porque ya llegábamos tarde al aeropuerto por su culpa y entonces lo amenacé, porque yo tenía mucha faena para organizar nuestra pequeña e íntima celebración de Navidad.

-Alice, no sabes lo terriblemente estúpido y a la vez feliz que me siento en este momento-le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente entre mis brazos.

-Sí que lo sé amor, estás inundando la casa de felicidad. Ven, vamos a cenar-me dijo Alice dejando de abrazarme y cogiéndome de la mano.

Yo enarqué una ceja.

-¿Has dicho cenar? Pero si nosotros no comemos Alice- le dije con una sonrisa sabiendo que algo se traía entre manos.

-Sí, a cenar. Pero la costumbre en la noche de Navidad es hacer una cena especial. Y como somos vampiros y no comemos he hecho algo muy especial. A lo mejor no sabe muy bien pero lo importante es el hecho, ¿no crees?-dijo con su carita _al estilo Alice_.

-Claro cielo-respondí.

Con su mano cogida de la mano nos dirigimos hacia la mesa. Hizo que me sentara en la silla, me dio un casto beso en los labios y desapareció. Alice había preparado la mesa a la perfección. Todo estaba calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Velas doradas, copas con detalles dorados…todo precioso. Todo digno del estilo de mi Alice.

Escuché un fuerte estruendo en la cocina. Me reí por lo bajo, seguro que Alice no alcanzaría algo de algún estante y estaría saltando. Me acerqué a la cocina para intentar ayudarla, pero una voz me lo impidió.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a la cocina Jasper!-escuché a mi "dulce"Alice gritando desde la cocina.

-Lo que tú digas princesa-le contesté, aguantando la risa.

Volví a dirigirme hacia la mesa y me senté en la silla. Desde la silla podía ver el bosque por la ventana. Había empezado a nevar. Era un espectáculo maravilloso que podría compartir con Alli. Me quedé embobado mirando el bosque.

-¿Es precioso verdad?-me giré y allí estaba ella con una botella de champán en las manos. Se acercó y llenó las dos copas. Me ofreció una y me miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad pensaste que te había abandonado?-dijo con un tono triste-Jasper, _Mi vida no era vida hasta que te conocí._ Ya sabes que fuiste mi primera visión, viví siempre con la esperanza de que algún día te encontrase, y hasta el día que nos encontremos en Filadelfia, no vivía. En cuanto te encontré, empezó mi vida. Nunca, y repito, nunca podría dejarte.

-Alice, yo…Yo te amo y también siento lo mismo por ti. "Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo". Lo eres todo para mí, yo sin ti, sin ti yo no podría vivir.

-No digas eso cielo, venga vamos a brindar. ¡Por nosotros!-dijo Alice acercando su copa a la mía.

-Para que estemos juntos siempre y por siempre.

Nuestras copas chocaron y bebimos un poco de champán. De repente Alice salió corriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos trajo una bandeja y la dejó encima de la mesa. Tenía que reconocer que olía muy bien.

-Me ha costado mucho hacer, aunque aún no sé cómo sabrá. Tiene buena pinta y huele bien pero no sé-me decía Alice mirando la bandeja. Entonces le quitó la tapa y era un pavo con salsa.

-Parecerá raro, pero la salsa es sangre que le pedí a Carlisle y el pavo está relleno de sangre-explicó.

-Mmm, tiene muy buena pinta Alice. Gracias.

-¡Venga, a comer!-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba delante de mí y empezaba a servir los platos.

Cogí el tenedor y empecé a pinchar el pavo y lo mojé con la salsa. Me lo llevé a la boca y… ¡estaba delicioso! Podía observar a Alice mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-Alice, esto está delicioso, quita esa cara y pruébalo tú-empecé a hablarle con la boca llena.

La vi llevándose un trocito a la boca y abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo. Podía notar su alegría, su emoción al ver que me había gustado su cena y que le había quedado buena, muy buena.

-¡Pero si está bueno! Le daré la receta a Esme por si alguna vez quiere hacerlo ella-me dijo con su preciosa sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí amor!

Acabemos de cenar y nos dirigimos a la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida. Nos sentemos en el suelo delante de la chimenea, y por el lado podíamos divisar el bosque y la nieve cayendo del cielo. Era un espectáculo digno de compartir con una belleza a mi lado.

-¿No te parece precioso?-le pregunté.

-Sí, y muy romántico-contestó ella en un suspiro-¿quieres que te dé tu regalo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó hacia su habitación. Yo me acerqué hasta donde había colocado mi chaqueta y la bolsa con el regalo de Alice, y la cogí. Entonces volví a mi sitio. Intenté no pensar en su regalo, pero seguro que ella ya lo había visto en una visión cuando la vi bajar con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un montón de bolsas en su mano. Se acercó a mí, dejó las bolsas en el suelo a su lado y me dio una bolsa.

-Toma Jazz, este es el más especial-dijo con su sonrisa perfecta.

-Gracias Alli, pero no tendrías que haberte molestado.

-Te mereces esto y mucho más. ¡A parte, ya sabes que me encanta ir de compras!

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, cogí la bolsa y saqué una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Empecé a desempaquetar la caja, la abrí y… ¡era el reloj que a mí me gustaba!

-¡Gracias Alli! ¡Me encanta!-exclamé. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios.

Entonces me ofreció la resta de bolsas y las fui abriendo. En ellas había perfumes, camisas, zapatos, pantalones, entre otras cosas.

-Alice, no tendrías que haber comprado tanto.

-¡Vamos Jazzy, ahora me dirás que no te gusta!-me miró con tristeza.

-¡Pues claro que me gusta tonta!-le dije mientras cogía mi regalo para ella.-Toma cariño, ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Oh gracias!-dijo. Empezó a abrir el envoltorio de la caja y finalmente abrió la caja.-¡Oh Jazz es precioso! ¡Me encanta!

En ese momento se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a besarme.

-Me encanta-me dijo apartando sus labios de los míos.

-Seguro que ya lo habías visto-le dije, y ella me miró con una carita de culpabilidad.

-Em… pues la verdad que sí. Pero es mucho más bonito en la realidad-se excusó mientras se colocaba el anillo. Como yo había dicho, parecía hecho exclusivamente para ella.

-Te queda genial-dije mientras notaba su alegría y veía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella me miró a los ojos y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Bailamos?

-Por supuesto señorita.

Se acercó al reproductor de música y colocó una canción de John Lennon, nuestra canción favorita de Navidad.

"_Así que esto es navidad; Y qué has hecho ; Otro año más  
>Un nuevo hecho más que empezar; Y ésta es tan Navidad; Espero que te diviertas<br>El próximo y los seres queridos ;Los viejos y los jóvenes ;Una muy Feliz Navidad ;Y un feliz año nuevo ;Esperemos que de una buena ;Sin ningún temor"._

Empecemos a bailar. Alice estaba agarrada a mi cuello. Podía notar su respiración en mi cuello. Era una sensación muy agradable. Notaba en ella su amor y su alegría, no había cosa que me gustara más que notar a mi pequeña Alice feliz. De repente, pude notar como Alice se tensaba.

-¿Qué ves Alice?

Alice salió corriendo hacia el teléfono, el cual empezó a sonar.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?-empezó a preguntar Alice.

Al otro lado del teléfono pude escuchar la voz de Carlisle. Me acerqué al reproductor de música para aflojar el volumen. Alice me hizo señales para que me acercara a ella y puso el teléfono para que escucháramos los dos.

-Hola, ¿cómo estáis?-pregunté.

-Hey hermanito-empezó a decir Emmett.-¿De verdad creías que nos habíamos ido todos sin ti? ¿Cómo quieres que abandone a mi hermanito? ¿Con quién me iba a pelear entonces yo, eh?

- ¡Quita Emmett, que yo también quiero hablar con ellos. ¡Hola Jasper! Alice ya nos había dicho que te lo pensarías-empezó Rosalie- pero una cosa, ¿cómo pretendes que Alice se fuera si su armario estaba lleno?

-Eso es verdad cielo, Alice se hubiera llevado prácticamente todo su armario con ella-dijo Esme empezando a reír.

¡Ostras no se me había ocurrido! Y eso que había cogido la ropa de mi armario, que estaba justo al lado del de Alice. Ya no podía sentirme más estúpido

-Jasper, ¿no miraste el armario de Alice?-preguntó Edward. Qué pasa, que también lee la mente por teléfono, o qué.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no miré-Dije avergonzado.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué tonto!–empezó a reír Emmett, y al poco se le unieron todos, menos Carlisle y Esme, por supuesto.

Noté como Alice me echaba una mirada divertida.

-Niños ya vale. No tiene ninguna gracia-suerte que Esme siempre defendía a sus hijos.

-Emmet cállate ya, o no irás a ningún casino más, ¿entendiste?-le regañó Carlisle.

-No eso no, porfavooor.

Eso sí que era gracioso, el fortachón de Emmett comportándose así. Todos empecemos a reír al escuchar a Emmett suplicarle a Carlisle como un niño pequeño.

-¡Pareces un niño pequeño Emmy!-exclamó Alice, sin poder parar de reír.

-¡La que fue a hablar!-lo sabía, ya me imaginaba yo que Emmett no tardaría en contestar, para mi suerte Alice pasó de él.

-¿Qué tal el hotel? ¿Os gusta?-preguntó Alice. Noté cómo se volvía a tensar-y ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado en la habitación Edward?

-Fue Emmett. Entró en mi habitación y dijo que quería ver allí la televisión, ya que Rosalie estaba viendo un rollo-se excusó Edward. Yo ya me los podía imaginar señalándose con el dedo como críos, aunque ahora que lo pienso yo mejor me callo, que hago lo mismo.

-¡Eh, fuiste tú el que empezó a quitarme el mando!-se excusó el otro.

-Luego hablaremos con vosotros y nos enseñareis lo que habéis hecho y lo recogeréis todo-reprochó Esme.

-Bueno dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a lo interesante-interrumpió Rosalie- ¿Cómo va la noche, eh parejita? ¿Ya lo has estrenado Alice?

-Eso, eso Alice. Que Rose ya me ha dicho que te habías compra…-continuó Emmett.

-Muy bien Rosalie gracias- se apresuró a contestar antes de que el pervertido de Emmett empezara a hacer preguntitas subidas de tono. Si pudiera, Alice se habría sonrojado.

-Bueno os dejamos que tendréis mucha faena-dijo Emmett entre risitas-bueno y a decir verdad yo también, ¡me faltan muchos casinos! Aunque me faltas tú Alice, así podría ganar siempre.

-Chicos, dejarlo ya- dijo Esme.-Alice, Jasper disfrutad mucho y ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad!-dijimos todos al unísono.

-¡Emmett, apuesta al 13 negro!-dijo Alice.

-¡Gracias enana!

Acto seguido colguemos y Alice y yo nos miramos los dos sonriendo. Realmente esta familia era única. Me acerqué al equipo de música para subir el volumen de la música y seguir bailando con mi Alice. Me sentía tan bien tenerla cerca de mí bailando y disfrutando. Cuando acabó la canción Alice apagó la música y se acercó a mí.

-Espérate unos diez minutos y sube a la habitación, ¿entendido?- me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mi, Alteza- le contesté con una reverencia.

Ella subió las escaleras riendo. Yo me senté en el sillón para esperar.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos, subí hacia nuestra habitación. Al abrir la puerta observé que la habitación estaba repleta de velas, incienso y de pétalos rojos. Cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, esperando a que viniera Alice, la cual debía estar en el baño. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Alice vestida con una lencería muy sexy y provocadora de color violeta.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó pícaramente.

-No me gusta, me encanta.

Entonces ella se acercó hasta donde yo estaba sentado y se sentó encima de mis piernas. Empezó a besarme pasionalmente.

-¿Preparado para la mejor noche de tu vida?-me susurró en el oído.

-Por supuesto señorita.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y la tumbé en la cama. Me coloqué encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y la besé vorazmente. Ella empezó a desabrocharme la camisa y yo la ayudé a deshacernos de ella. Como ella ya había dicho, esa iba a ser la mejor noche de mi vida.

...

-Te amo Jazz-susurró Alice con un hilo de voz debido al ejercicio físico que acabábamos de hacer, aunque los vampiros no nos cansamos.

-Yo también te amo Ali.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a cazar cielo?-me preguntó mi hadita.

-Claro, vamos mi amor.

-Primero voy a darme un baño.

Nos levantemos de la cama y Alice se dirigió al baño. Pero antes de entrar en el baño me guiño el ojo y me dijo:

-¿Me acompañas? No me apetece ducharme solita-me dijo haciéndome la carita made in Alice.

-Eso no se pregunta Alice-le contesté dirigiéndome hacia la bañera.

Alice y yo entremos en la bañera. El cuarto de baño estaba lleno de perfumes, laca de uñas, maquillaje, toallas, albornoces, secadores y planchas para el pelo, entre otras muchas cosas. Eso sí, en ese cuarto de baño había muchísimas cosas (el 90% de las cosas eran de Alice, eso hay que decirlo), pero todo estaba ordenado, hasta el más mínimo detalle. En una esquina del baño, se encontraba una bañera de porcelana muy moderna escogida por Alice. La bañera era lo suficientemente amplia como para hacer unos cuantos largos o bien para bañarse toda la familia junta; aunque esperemos que eso nunca ocurra.

-¿En qué piensas Jazz?-me dijo Alice.

-En que estás preciosa, y que el estar conmigo me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Alice no contestó, en lugar de eso se acercó a mí y empezó a besar mi cuello. Acto seguido se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, haciendo que me excitara aún más. Yo no sabía si ella quería que yo continuara pero ella me lo hizo saber besándome.

-Quiero… que… me hagas el amor… Jasper-me dijo jadeante.

-¿Lo quieres hacer… aquí o quieres que te… lleve a la… cama?-conseguí decir entre sus seductores labios.

-Aquí mismo Jazz-me suplicó Alice-hazme tuya ahora.

-Pues aquí mismo-le dije antes de besarla pasionalmente.

Podía notar como a Alice le proporcionaba un inmenso placer. Fue entonces cuando empecé a hacerla mía. Podía notar su entera satisfacción y verla de esa manera hacía que aumentara mi placer.

Cuando lleguemos al clímax, empecemos a enjabonarnos uno al otro. Fue muy sensual notar a Alice enjabonando mi cabello, masajeando mi sien, enjabonando mi espalda. Yo hice lo mismo con ella. Cogí la esponja y empecé por la espalda, y luego ella levantó una pierna indicándome que ahora tocaba esa zona. Así hasta todo el cuerpo.

Una vez acabemos, salimos del baño hacia la habitación para buscar algo para ponernos, pues habíamos planeado ir a cazar y de paso, hacer una excursión por el bosque y jugar en la nieve; nótese que eso último fue sugerido por Alice, pero yo encantado. Por supuesto, Alice se encargó de escoger la ropa que nos íbamos a poner. Alice se puso unos vaqueros, una sudadera, unos zapatos deportivos y una bufanda a conjunto con un gorrito, en resumen, un conjunto muy Alice. Aunque realmente parecía que fuera a una pasarela, porque iba preciosa sólo para ir de excursión los dos solos. Para mí escogió lo mismo, y también me dio un gorrito que había comprado para la ocasión.

-Yo ya había visto que haríamos una excursión, así que pensé en comprarte el gorrito- me explicó con una sonrisa en la que me mostraba sus resplandecientes dientes blancos.

Le sonreí y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque. Antes de salir, cogimos unos abrigos, pues aunque fuéramos vampiros y no teníamos frío, corríamos el riesgo de encontrarnos con algún humano, aunque Alice podría verlo. Íbamos cogidos de la mano corriendo por el bosque. Cuando llegamos a un claro Alice empezó a tirarme bolas de nieve. Eso no lo había visto venir. Así empecemos una guerra de nieve, en la que yo estaba seguro que ganaría ella, ya que ella veía todos mis movimientos por adelantados en sus visones. Pero aun así, intentaría hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Podía ver y sentir lo bien que se lo estaba pasando Alice. No hacía falta ser un empático para notar que estaba feliz. Alice no dejaba de sonreír y de carcajear cada vez que me tocaba una bola de nieve.

-¡Lo haces muy mal Jazzy!-dijo entre carcajadas.

-¡Eh, no la tomes conmigo! Eres tú qué haces trampas-le reproché con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja, ja! Yo no decido verlo en mis visiones, ¡o sea que no hago trampa!- se carcajeó ella.

-Bueno si lo que digas-dije mientras sin pensarlo, le tiré una bola en toda la cara.

Ahora iba a ser yo el que se carcajeara, pero se me quitó la risa cuando la vi con una cara que daba miedo.

-Uiii, ahora la has liado Jasper-me dijo con un tono de voz maléfico. Aun así podía notar su diversión.

-¡Nooo, por favor piedad!-le seguí el juego. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-¡Esto esto es la guerra!-gritó.

Entonces un sinfín de bolas de nieve empezaron a cruzar el aire. Como Alice estaba tan concentrada tirándome nieve, no pudo esquivar muchas de las que yo le tiraba. Al final nos rendimos y nos tiramos al suelo mientras nos reíamos.

-Ha sido genial, y ¡te he ganado, Mayor Whitlock! Ha perdido su batalla- me dijo con un tono muy dramático.

-Es que es usted muy buena, pero que conste que te he dejado ganar.

-Uiiiiii, no sabía que tuvieras tan mal perder cielo.

-No tengo mal perder, sólo bromeaba cielo.

Pude ver como Alice se levantaba y miraba el suelo en el que se había tumbado. Me levanté y me coloqué a su lado.

-¡Mira Jazz, parece un ángel!

-Pues igual que tú-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para apoderarme de sus labios.

Estuvimos un largo rato besándonos, con un beso que era dulce, era tierno, era un beso en el que nos demostrábamos nuestro amor. Después de ese apasionante beso, Alice se abrazó a mí y me miró a los ojos. Yo podía pasarme horas perdido en el inmenso océano que eran sus inmensos ojos dorados.

-¿Vamos a cazar?-me dijo, sacándome del universo que eran sus ojos y en el cual yo estaba inmerso.

-Las damas primero-le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se agarró de mi brazo y empecemos a correr. De golpe, Alice se detuve y pude notar que estaba en teniendo una visión.

-¿Qué ves cielo?-le pregunté.

Ella volviendo a la realidad me explicó que a unas 10 millas nos encontraríamos a dos osos, uno para cada uno. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que había visto Alice, y en efecto, allí se encontraban dos enormes osos. Alice y yo nos preparemos para atacarlos y saltemos encima de ellos. Primero les rompimos el cuello para que no sufriera y entonces empecemos a beber su caliente sangre. Mientras bebía la sangre del oso, miré de reojo a Alice. Cuando cazaba, no parecía la inofensiva y frágil Alice, de siempre. Se la veía más fuerte, más segura. Aunque eso no quitaba que se veía encantadoramente sexy. Cuando acabemos, nos sentemos debajo de un árbol mirando el río, el mismo río en el que yo me había sentado el día anterior antes de dirigirme a casa y ver cómo todos se iban.

-¿Cuándo volverán los demás Alice?-le pregunté.

-Mañana. Así pasaremos el fin de año con ellos y les podré dar nuestros regalos de Navidad.

-Me parece bien cielo.

Hoy aprovecharía al máximo mi día con Alice, disfrutaría hasta el último segundo. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que tenía a Alice para mi solito. Si ya me parecía relajante estar observando y escuchando el río que había frente a nuestros ojos, todavía era más maravilloso si lo hacía con Alice.

-Es precioso-me sacó de mis pensamientos Ali.-Ahora entiendo el porqué vienes aquí siempre que quieres estar solo. Es muy relajante.

-Sí, es precioso, igual que tú.

La acerqué más a mí y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo apoye la mía en su cabeza. Así estuvimos durante un largo rato.

-¿Volvemos a casa?

-Cuando quieras amor.

Nos levantemos y cogidos de la mano, empecemos a dirigirnos hacia casa tranquilamente. Yo podía observar como Alice iba observando cada detalle del bosque, cada flor (hay que decir que había bien pocas), cada arbusto, cada piedra, cada pequeño pajarillo que se nos cruzaba por el camino.

Cuando lleguemos a casa, nos quitemos los abrigos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Cogí el mando de la televisión y empecé a pasar canales hasta que encontrara algo interesante. Aunque nuestros gustos en cuanto a lo "interesante" en televisión eran bastante distintos. Yo prefería algún documental sobre algún lugar o sobre alguna época histórica; y en cambio, Alice considera interesante algún programa sobre moda, o documental sobre moda. En lo único que coincidíamos era en el gusto por las películas. A los dos nos gustaban las mismas películas. Al final decidimos apagar la televisión.

-¿No te pensarás que aquí acaba nuestro día de Navidad, no?-me preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué más tienes pensado Alice?-le pregunté intrigado.

-¡Nos vamos al cine!-exclamó mientras daba saltitos de alegría-¡Vamos Jazzy, di que sí, di que sí!

¿Quién diablos podía resistirse a esa _carita de gatito de Shreck_ mezclada con carita de perrito abandonado. Era imposible, aunque la idea verdaderamente me gustaba.

-Seguro que ya has visto la respuesta amor.

-¡Sí! Venga vamos a cambiarnos de ropa-exclamó ilusionada.

-Pero Alice, si ya vamos bien, estás preciosa.

-¡Pero tú estás loco Jasper! ¿¡Cómo vamos a ir al cine con la misma ropa con la que hemos ido a cazar! Además, esta ropa es para ir de excursión, no para ir a la ciudad-me explicó.

-Tú mandas cielo-le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Pues vamos!

Alice salió disparada hacia la habitación. Escuché como se metía en el baño, pero esta vez no me dijo que entrara. Lógico, sino no hubiéramos salido en horas. Al cabo de un rato salió con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, y aproveché para bañarme yo también. Cuando salí del baño, al cabo de un rato, Alice todavía estaba envuelta con la toalla y con cara de preocupada.

-¿Tienes algún problema Ali?-le pregunté.

-Es que, no sé que ponerme.

-¡Oh no! ¡no puede ser! ¿¡Y ahora qué haremos si no tenemos nada que ponernos!

-¡Eh! No te rías, que es muy serio.

-Alice por favor. Ahora no me digas que la reina de la moda, la cual tiene un armario lleno de ropa y de zapatos y de complementos no sabe qué ponerse?

-Mmmm…tienes razón. ¡Ya está!-dijo saltando por la habitación. De tanta alegría que le había entrado no se dio ni cuanta de que se le había caído la toalla al suelo. Empezó a rebuscar en su armario y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, colocó encima de la cama un conjunto para ella y otro para mí.

-Con esto estarás guapísimo-dejo besando mi mejilla-aunque pensándolo bien, ¡siempre lo estás!

-Tú sí que estás siempre preciosa Alice.

Me sonrió y empecemos a vestirnos. Ayudé a Alice a subirse la cremallera del vestido que había escogido. Era un vestido morado bastante escotado, el cual combinó con unas medias oscuras y unos zapatos de tacón. Se buscó un abrigo negro que combinaba a la perfección con la ropa y un bolso a juego con los zapatos. Para mí, era un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro con unos zapatos negros y un abrigo a juego con el de Alice.

Una vez Alice estuvo lista, o sea, perfumada, vestida y maquillada; bajemos al garaje para coger el coche e ir a la ciudad. No era adecuado ir a la ciudad corriendo, y mucho menos con una bella dama de acompañante.

Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad aparquemos el coche bastante lejos del cine, así podríamos disfrutar de la decoración navideña de la ciudad, la cual era preciosa y dar un paseo mirando escaparates. De vez en cuando, Alice me arrastraba hacia alguna tienda para mirar ropa y accesorios, pero por sorpresa para mí, sólo se compró un perfume.

Al cabo de un rato de pasear, lleguemos al cine, y nos dispusimos a entrar. Una vez dentro, nos pusimos a mirar qué películas tenían. Habían diversos géneros y muchas eran realmente buenas: _Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco, Tiburón, El regreso de la Pantera Rosa,…_

-¿Cuál quieres ver Jazzy?

-Pues no sé. ¿Qué tal si vemos _Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco_? -le pregunté.-Tiene buena pinta.

-¡Estupendo! Además el protagonista es Jack Nicholson que es un actor fabuloso. Vamos a comprar las entradas-dijo ilusionada.

Nos cogimos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la taquilla. No era una película muy navideña, pero me llamó más la atención que

-Dos entradas para _Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco_ -le pedí al dependiente.

-Marchando dos entradas para una linda parejita-dijo divertido.

Le pagué el importe de la entrada y nos dirigimos hacia la sala indicada. Una vez en la sala, el acomodador nos señaló nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos hasta ellos. Una vez allí nos sentemos.

-¿Quieres que compremos palomitas? Me gusta mucho la olor que tienen-me suplicó Alice.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Cada vez te pareces más a Emmett!- me reí. Emmett, cada vez que íbamos al cine se compraba palomitas porque le gustaba mucho la olor que tenían, aunque al final también se las comía. Al parecer Alice opinaba lo mismo que él, ellos dos tenían muchas cosas en común-Ahora vuelvo princesa.

Me agaché la besé en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia el puesto de palomitas. Compré un paquete y regresé hasta sala. De lejos vi a Alice con la mirada perdida, estaba tensa. Me acerqué corriendo a ella. Estaba teniendo una visión

-¡Alice! ¿Qué ves?-le pregunté. Ella no me respondió. Empecé a preocuparme.-Alice, ¿¡me estás oyendo?

-Nada, nada. Acompáñame a fuera un momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sólo quería salir porque me apetecia besarte y aquellos señores me estaban intimidando.

Se puso de puntillas y me besó.

-¡Corre que empieza!-me dijo Alice.

Corrimos hasta nuestros asientos y cogimos las palomitas. Sí que olían bien sí. Entonces, tal y cómo había dicho Alice, empezó la película. Me di cuenta de que Alice se estaba comiendo algunas palomitas y que otras me las tiraba a mí. Noté cómo me miraba divertida cada vez que me tiraba una palomita.

-Alice, para ya anda amor.-le supliqué-Deja de tirarme palomitas.

-No quiero-empezó un puchero.

Y me tiró una en la cara.

-¡Es divertido!-dijo riendo.

Entonces cogí una palomita y se la tiré a ella. Y así estuvimos hasta que se nos acabaron las palomitas. Justo en ese momento se acabó la película. Tengo que reconocer que no he estado muy atento a la película, suerte que no me harían un examen después.

-¿Te ha gustado cielo?-me preguntó Alice a la salida del cine.

-Emmm, pues yo… Estaba muy distraído.

-¿En qué?

-En la preciosidad que tenía a mi lado, no me dejaba concentrar en la película. Era la mujer más bella que he conocido nunca.

-Pero si sólo había una pareja de ancianos, no me dirás que…-me miró y se rió cuando lo entendió. –Vale, vale, no me mires así.

-¿Me acompaña señorita?-le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

-¡Vamos!

Empecemos a pasear por las calles. Había mucha más gente que el día anterior. Había niños correteando por todas partes. Y como siempre, Alice estaba parándose delante de cada escaparate. Entonces fue cuando entendí el por qué no se había comprado nada antes. ¡Quería esperar comprar después del cine! Mi Alice nunca cambiaría. No sé en cuantas tiendas entremos, ni tampoco la cantidad de bolsas que llevábamos cada uno en cada mano. Pero merecía la pena, todo por verla así de feliz.

Cuando Alice finalizó las compras, fuimos hasta el coche y dejemos las bolsas en el maletero. Cuando tuvimos las manos libres, nos dirigimos hacia el parque en el que estuve el día anterior. Cuando lleguemos al parque, nos sentemos en un banco cercano al estanque dónde había algunos patos y algún cisne a lo lejos. No me había dado cuenta de que aquél lugar fuera tan bello. Estaba todo lleno de hermosos árboles, con arbustos y flores por la hierba. En el estanque había un surtidor de agua, el cual hacía que pareciera una fuente. Había nenúfares y muchas especies de plantas acuáticas, entre las cuales se podían divisar ciertas clases de peces, además de los patos y de los cisnes. Era realmente hermoso.

-¿Es precioso verdad?-me preguntó Alice.

-Sí.

-Ven.

Alice me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia los columpios aprovechando que no había ningún niño en ese momento. Alice se sentó en el columpio y empecé a mecerla. Se la veía tan bonito con sus cortos cabellos meciéndose con el viento. En esos momentos parecía una niña pequeña. Siempre me ha gustado la parte "infantil" de Alice. Su alegría y su hiperactividad se combinaban muy bien con mi calma y serenidad. Todos nos decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, y nosotros también lo creíamos.

Cuando Alice se cansó de columpiarse, empecemos a pasear por el parque agarrados de la mano. Observábamos cada detalle. Al cabo de un rato decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa. Salimos del parque y caminemos en dirección al coche. Una vez en el coche, antes de encender el motor del coche Alice me dio un beso.

-Gracias por este magnífico día Jazz. Ha sido mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Lo mismo digo Ali, y no tienes que agradecerme nada amor.

Entonces encendí el motor del coche y nos pusimos rumbo a casa. Una vez en casa Alice tuvo una visión.

-Mañana a primera hora llegaran al aeropuerto. ¿Iremos a buscarlos, verdad cielo?-me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, yo cogeré el coche de Carlisle y tú el de Emmet, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero ahora vamos a aprovechar la noche de soledad que nos queda, ¿vale?

-¿Qué sugieres Alice?-le pregunté.

-Pues primero podríamos ir a bañarnos, me podrías leer un cuentecito y…pues no sé, lo que surja cariño, se pueden hacer muchas cosas en una casa los dos solitos.-me dijo con su voz seductora.

-Me parece un plan ideal cielo-le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación. Tenía que aprovechar cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que me quedaba para estar a solas con Alice.

...

-¡Corre Jazz que llegamos tarde!-me gritó Alice.

-Tranquila Alice, no les va a pasar nada por esperarse un poquito-la intenté tranquilizar.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no me tendría que haber bañado contigo! ¡Hemos estado mucho rato!

-¿Ahora me dirás que te arrepientes, Alice?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Venga corre!

Corrimos hacia el garaje, cada uno cogió el coche que habíamos dicho y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto. Ahora entiendo por qué Carlisle no quiere comprarle un coche a Alice, corre más que Emmett, y eso ya es decir. Lleguemos al aeropuerto y aparquemos los coches y entremos para esperarlos. Al cabo de unos quince minutos aparecieron. Vinieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros y nos saludemos. Alice empezó a abrazarlos a todos y a decirles que los había echado mucho de menos.

-Alice no mientas, no te has acordado prácticamente de nosotros-le dijo Edward con un tono burleta.

-¡Maldito lector de mentes!-le contestó Alice.

Ayudé a los chicos con las maletas y nos dirigimos hacia los coches. Conmigo vinieron Edward, Carlisle y Esme; mientras que con Alice fueron Emmett y Rosalie (pobrecitos, espero que consigan llegar a casa con vida).

Cuando lleguemos a casa, nos fuimos todos a cazar, pues aunque Alice y yo hubiéramos ido tan sólo el día anterior, era divertido cazar todos juntos.

Cuando acabemos de cazar nos fuimos a casa y nos explicaron todo lo que habían hecho.

-¡Gracias a ti Alice, gané un montón de dinero!-le agradeció Emmett a mi esposa mediante un abrazo de oso.

-De nada Emy, todo por mi hermanito. Y ahora, ¡Hora de los regalos!-dijo Alice saltando como una loca antes de dirigirse a nuestra habitación en busca de las bolsas con regalos. Cuando volvió, empezó el intercambio de regalos. A Esme le regaló un sillón de diseño para su habitación; a Carlisle un reloj, aunque no tan chulo como el mío; a Emmett unos bates de béisbol; a Rosalie mucha ropa y a Edward muchos discos de esos que le gustaban. Pero una cosa común para todos fue: ¡ropa! ¡Ropa para todos! Y luego Alice dice que no es adicta a las compras, ¡anda que no! Pero la amo igual.

Esme y Carlisle nos regalaron unos billetes de avión para Paris; Emmett y Rosalie un juego erótico (típico de Emmett) y Edward nos regalo un collar para Alice y un libro para mí.

Ahora nos tocaba acabar la Navidad en familia y celebrar año nuevo todos juntos, y como sucedía cada año iba a ser muy divertido. Éramos una familia muy unida y estábamos muy felices todos juntos. Claro que, como en todas las familias, también habían peleas y discusiones, pero eso es normal. Eso sí, de lo que yo estaba completamente seguro, era de que esa había sido una navidad maravillosa, aunque aún quedara mucha navidad por delante. De lo que sí estaba yo seguro, era que esta estaba siendo e iba a ser **una Navidad especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Hola chicas! Espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirla.**

**Aclaraciones: lo que está subrallado y en cursiva son la foto, la canción y la frase; lo que está sólo en cursiva són frases que se encuentran en la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto! REVIEW pliisss :)**

_**Khriss Cullen Hale**_


End file.
